High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is an example of multimedia interfaces between a video sender such as a Blu-ray (registered trademark) disc (BD) player, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, and a set-top box, and a video receiver such as a television set and a monitor. A device with an HDMI output port is referred to as a source device, while a device with an HDMI input port is referred to as a sink device. The video sender is a source device, while the video receiver is a sink device.
In HDMI communication equipment that performs communication compliant to the HDMI standards comprises a transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) transmitter, a +5V power supply signal transmitter, a hot plug detect (HPD) signal transmitter, an extended display identification data (EDID) transmitter, a high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP) recognizer, and a consumer electronics control (CEC) transmitter. The TMDS transmitter transmits video, audio, and auxiliary information. The +5V power supply signal transmitter notifies the sink device of a coupling using a source ready signal when the source device is coupled to the sink device. The HPD signal transmitter transmits an HPD signal as a sink ready signal representing that the sink device is ready to receive video information. The EDID transmitter transmits EDID such as data of product information of the sink device coupled and a compatible video format. The HDCP recognizer recognizes the sink device. The CEC transmitter transmits an apparatus control signal and a CEC that is a control protocol. The EDID transmitter comprises a function as a sender that transmits the EDID through a display data channel (DDC).
In related art, before video contents are sent from the video sender to the video receiver, the video sender has made settings of image quality and a frame rate of the video contents transmitted. It is also publicly known that the function of the video receiver is sent to the video sender using EDID.
However, in the conventional technology, when the video sender cannot transmit all color signals for all frames of the video that can be output to the video receiver because, for example, the transmission path has a limited bandwidth, the video receiver cannot make a setting on which of the color signal or the frame rate takes precedence.